


levi was dead

by eli0is0bored



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Gen, Kuchel is a good Mom, Levi Has Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), MANGA SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 130-135, PLS SPARE MY SOUL, and he shows them, first fic in this fandom, not beta read we die like (wo)men, pls this is either so good or so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli0is0bored/pseuds/eli0is0bored
Summary: (LEVI NOT DEAD IN CANON)TRIGGER FOR DEATH AND MENTION OF BLOOD/GORElevi was deadand this was the afterlife
Relationships: Furlan Church & Levi & Isabel Magnolia, Kuchel Ackerman & Levi, Kuchel Ackerman and Isabel Magnolia, Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	levi was dead

**Author's Note:**

> elloooo  
> this is my first fic in this fandom so yeah-  
> also-  
> TRANSLATION GUIDE FOR THOSE WHO NEED IT-  
> Aniki- big/older brother  
> Okaa-san- mom/mother

Levi was dead. He knew he was the second he smelt the sweet aroma of fruit.

_Fucking fruit._

He also knew he was dead the second the mind-numbing pain stopped. It was a sudden change from screaming his throat out as his missing legs flooded the grass with blood, to feeling nothing, and having his legs of course.

All around Levi were flowers and bright colors, it looked like what he liked to imagine the world looked like before the titans took over. It looked peaceful, everything felt soft. Softer than anything he had ever felt.

It all showed him he was 100% dead, but what really showed him he was gone, was them.

Isabel and Farlan were both sitting at his feet, seemingly waiting for him to notice them, he bolted up, pulling his legs into his chest. Isabel grinned as she tackled Levi into the ground, putting him on his back again.

“ANIKIIIII.”

It’s been years since she had called him that.

He sobbed at the sound, slowly but surely wrapping his arms around the small girl, the embrace was uncomfortable, but it was welcoming.

Farlan just smirked as he laid on the ground next to Levi.

“Hey, Levi. Oi! Isabel, let the man breathe.”

Isabel chuckled as she loosened her grip and moved off him, letting both sit up, however Isabel didn’t let go of Levi’s arm, not that he minded. He missed the warmth and joy that Isabel always brought to everything. He’s also sure if she let go of his arm, he might break down and pull her back to him.

He couldn’t speak, his throat was closed as he tried to hold back most of his tears, not that it was working well, but it was still an effort. Isabel looked at him with curiosity, likely wondering why he wasn’t speaking.

“Aniki, you okay?

“No.”

The answer was fast, his voice even _cracked._ He stared at Farlan’s face… He’d forgotten so many details about it, how long the middle part of his bangs were, he had forgotten just how _small_ his nose was. So many little things… it was like Levi was seeing him for the first time again.

And Isabel… she didn’t look any older from the day she died, her hair was still as messy as it always was, albeit in a bit of a more mature style, it was still messy. However, one thing he didn’t forget about her was how green her eyes were and how dull they became when she died.

Levi reached his hand out to touch Farlan’s face, “Are you real?”

He chuckled, “Of course, I’m real.”

Isabel squeezed his arm, “I’m real too, by the way.”

Levi began calming down as he realized this wasn’t going to end, he slowly stood up, Isabel still on his arm and Farlan by his side. He sniffed, he fucking hated crying.

“Are- are we the only ones here?”

Isabel shook her head and pointed towards her left, in that direction, several small houses were built, in fact, in every direction there seemed to be a small collection of homes, each one a bit different from the other, Farlan began walking in the direction Isabel pointed, Levi followed. Isabel began a skipping motion but still stayed on his arm.

“Don’t worry, aniki, everyone is at their village section.”

Levi had no idea what she meant by village section, but if he was being honest, words were a bit difficult to come by at the moment.

Farlan clasped his shoulder, “Everyone wanted to come, but we thought it would be overwhelming, so they sent us.”

Levi let both cling to him, physical touch wasn’t he favorite thing, but right now, it was welcome and kind, so he let it happen as they walked along the grass, Levi finally found his voice as he spoke.

“Who is they?”

Farlan almost got to explain before Isabel punched his ribs, “Shut up! It’s a bit of a surprise so you’ll have to trust us when we say you’re gonna like it.”

Levi just nodded, letting them continue their walk, the silence was comforting, it was peaceful, normally the silence surrounding Levi was tense, or just him being alone, this was comfortable.

The village was beautiful, clearly all hand built, but somehow nothing had that much wear, it all looked new, but still lived in.

Isabel and Farlan walked Levi to one of the larger buildings, not much bigger than any of the other houses, but still large enough to house a decent sized family, he could hear voices from the inside, he glanced over toward the girl who was still clinging to his arm, and then around the other buildings, the ground, his eyes searching for an escape, it was still a reflex from… from being alive he guessed.

Farlan put his hand out in front of them, he strolled in front and opened the door.

Immediately two sets of footsteps shot up from chairs, though he couldn’t see anyone.

Isabel finally let go of his arm to disappear into a back room, Levi missed the warmth but ignored it as Farlan lead him to a table and sat him down. Levi looked around.

“This is a nice place, but why am I here?”

He grinned, “Isabel, I sat him down.”

A small whoop came from the back on the house and running footsteps came out.

And before Levi knew it, he was staring right as Erwin Smith and Hanji Zoe followed Isabel, Levi shot up from his chair faster than he could blink, only to nearly crumple to the ground as they both moved forward and wrapped their arms around him. It had been years since he had seen either of them, and it felt warmer and more love-filled than he was willing to admit.

And that’s when he noticed it.

Erwin was _hugging him._

Not the one-handed hugs he used to get before he died, but _actually_ hugging him.

Levi separated and took a step back to examine him.

Two arms…

And Hanji had two eyes…

They were whole again.

Erwin grinned, “A little different from the last time you saw us?”

Levi nodded as they both chuckled a bit, Hanji jumped up and grabbed his hand.

“Levi! I totally forgot for a second but, how do your legs feel and your back, your hands too?”

He was ready to give the normal response, they felt like shit, chronic pain was a bitch to deal with, but… there was nothing there?

No pain. There was no pain there anymore. He extended his fingers in a way that always caused him sharp pain down his whole arm… and it felt painless, he turned his back to the left, a motion that normally made him wince when he was alone, and he felt nothing.

He had forgotten what having a painless body felt like as he moved different parts of himself, wondering if it was all a trick.

His eyes were wide, “Hanji, shit, there- there’s no pain… There’s no pain.”

They smirked, “Pretty amazing right?”

Levi nodded as he felt tears streaming down his cheek, he was too amazed and overwhelmed to even care. He looked behind him to see both Isabel and Farlan smiling at him.

“I missed you all.”

Farlan and Hanji both responded at the same time with, “We know.”

Erwin just hugged him again, Isabel jumped on his back, Levi flinched, expecting a stabbing feeling to travel down his spine.

Having no chronic pain was

Having no chronic pain was like having boulders taken off his shoulders.

Once the main part of the shock finished, they all sat down at the small table in the room, the place was cute, not a clean as he would’ve kept it but, that was okay. At this moment, it was perfect.

He shook his head in disbelief, “Are you guys the only ones here?”

Hanji shook their head, it was likely they had already figured out everything about this place, “Nope! Your squad is here, some other soldiers, my parents, some people who lived underground with Isabel. OH! And a person that I think you’re also gonna want to see. But she isn’t home from the garden yet, so later.”

“My squad is here? Are they okay?”

Erwin held his hand under the table, “They are fine.” After a moment, “and happy.”

Levi nearly sighed, “And who is this other person?”

“OH MY GOD! THAT’S RIGHT! CAN WE GO SEE HER NOW?”

Isabel was still the same from when Levi last saw her, it warmed his heart to see that she hadn’t changed personality wise either.

Hanji snickered, “Okay, lets go bother her at the garden then.”

“Who is she?”

Erwin stood from the table, Levi just now realizing that he was the only one in his Survey Corps uniform, “You’ll see.”

Levi just gave up at that point, not like she was going to be a 10-meter waiting to kill him… again.

_Damn, remember that your dead._

The four of them took him down a path surrounded by blue flowers, brighter than anything he had ever seen, the silence was nice as he took in the pure softness of everything around him.

It was just so _peaceful._

In his experience, peace didn’t normally last long, he kept his guard up, but found himself relaxing the longer they walked. He eventually stared off to the right, looking at all the homes and the small patches of different plants, some of which he had never still.

It was the voice that pulled him out of his trance.

“Hellooooo Isabel! Oh, and everyone else!”

Levi froze in place, that voice was so familiar, and for some reason it made his eyes water the second his heard it.

Levi froze in place, that voice was so familiar, and for some reason it made his eyes water the second his heard it. As he looked in front of him, he saw her.

He would never forget her black hair, the wait that she always kept it in a messy bun when she was with him. He would never forget how warm her embrace was, but other than that, everything had been lost to time. Seeing her again… felt like a dream.

Kuchel Ackerman.

Isabel ran up to her and hugged her, being careful of the basket of small vegetables she had on her side. Levi took small steps forward as she looked up and saw him.

She grinned and dropped the basket into Isabel’s arm and ran up to him, he was still frozen in place. His head unable to comprehend anything.

His mother put her hands on his shoulders, “Levi… is that you?”

If there was any chance of him holding it together before… any chance he had now just disappeared when she said his name.

He fell to his knees, put his face in his hands… and he cried. His mother just held him through it, her crying as well.

It felt good, he hadn’t cried freely in years, he couldn’t, he had to keep himself together, because he knew that If he broke, there wasn’t much he would be able to do to piece himself together again.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed on the ground with his mother, but everyone stayed, eventually picking small flowers from the garden, they just let him be.

“Levi, baby, are you okay?”

He looked up at her face, it was tear-stained but she was still smiling, “Okaa-san… I’m- I’m good.”

She put her hand up to his face to cradle his cheek, the gesture was almost enough to break the tear dam again, she brought her lips to his forehead, “I missed you.”

He melted under her, letting her hold him up, he buried himself in her shoulder, vulnerable in a way that he hadn’t let himself be since Hanji died, “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall like this-  
> i honestly had no idea how to end this bc words are h a r d  
> here is a pro writing tip that has always helped me:  
> step one: open document  
> step two: stare at said document for an hour while bo burnham plays in background  
> step three: close document and write later (aka at 5am)  
> also let me know if there are any horrific mistakes in here-  
> \- Author  
> (pronouns- they/he/xe/moon)


End file.
